


Feels Like Home

by Cuppypie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, au in which eva didnt betray john, sushi restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppypie/pseuds/Cuppypie
Summary: EVA takes John out to a sushi restaurant.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is so absolutely plotless but i felt the need to write it.  
> I'm trying to get better, please forgive me grammar mistakes and the like.

Crickets were chirping while the sun set slowly behind the horizon. A small breeze blew through Eva's hair; it was slighty disrupting her perfect, flowy hair but she quickly caught the loose strands and tucked them right behind her ear. She made an absolutely perfect appearance in John's eyes. Her just slightly-short-enough-to-be-suggestive dress fit perfectly around her curves and her heels made her hips sway slightly more than usual.

Never had he seen such a stunning woman.

„Will you finally stop looking at my ass?“ Eva asked in an attempt to tease him.

Blood quickly rushed into his cheeks and John let out a small grumble.

He caught himself again shortly after.

„I wasn't-“, John couldn't even finish his sentence.

„Excuses, excuses. Just admit it, you like it“, Eva said. She gave him a small wink.

Impossible woman, John thought. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her a little closer, closing the distance between them. Now he had no chance of staring at her backside, so she would not be able to complain. Although, he now had a pretty nice sight at her cleavage...

It was as if Eva could hear his thoughts, when she covered her chest with her hand.

„No looking“, she teased yet again.

„Hmpf“, John said begrudgingly. Why would she wear this when he was not allowed to even look? Such an impossible woman. „Where are you taking us, anyway?“

Her lips curled into a soft smile.

„Remember when I said that I would like to eat sushi with you? Now is the time.“ She looked around. „And I think we might have just arrived.“

 

The scent of fish hit John as soon as he stepped into the restaurant. Eva did tell him that sushi was made of raw fish, nothing he couldn't take due to his survival training. But he never expected actual ordinary people to enjoy it. A waitress, who was clearly stressed out by how crowded the place was today, approached the two.

„Got a table?“ she asked, wiping wet, loose hair strands from her forehead.

„We reserved for two on the name Doe“, Eva answered nicely. She gave the waitress a smile, signaling her that she didn't have to hurry so much. 

She led the way to a table right next to the kitchen door. After they sat down, she handed them the menu. There wasn't a lot on the menu. There was either the sushi buffet, which was much more expensive than John had anticipated. He nervously reached for his wallet but stopped himself quickly. It would probably be fine, as long as Eva wouldn't get too much to drink. They ordered their drinks – something non-alcoholic for the beginning. When the waitress disappeared into the crowded tables again, Eva let out a loud sigh.

„Great“, she mumbled.

„What is it?“ John asked, raising an eyebrow. What was wrong with this place?

„I didn't want our first date to be right next to the kitchen door, you know. It's way too...“, she sighed again. „...busy.

„Too busy?“ John was pretty much puzzled. Why would it matter where they sit, as long as they got food? Eva was just way too picky sometimes.

From her angry glare, John guessed that she would never tell him why. Women were riddles he just couldn't figure out sometimes. Can't they just tell him what they want or what they mean? Why is it always his job to interpret their words? He never did a good job with that. They sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes until the waitress came by again, this time bringing their drinks. Internally, he thanked her a lot because now they could order the buffet and end this awkward period of silence. It was weird, because it never happened during the Operation Snake Eater. They would always have something to talk about, even if it was just flirting. But this was a date and no mission, after all. So of course things would be different. 

After they ordered their buffet, Eva hastily made her way to the huge selection of raw fish and rice. She filled her plate quickly with all sorts of sushi, a big grin never leaving her face. She just radiated hunger at this point. John, on the contrary, was at a loss. There was so much to choose from.

„Say, what is this?“, he asked, pointing at a california roll.

Eva rolled her eyes. Like it is common knowledge to know which sushi is which!, John thought.

„Do you really care?“ she laughed.

He couldn't argue with that. After all, he ate literally everything – even raw fish freshly caught out of russian rivers.

„I guess not“, he said and started to fill his plate with everything he could find.

They returned to their table. John found that everything was equally delicious. Especially that sashimi, as she told him, was really good. 

 

John's heart clenched when the waitress handed him over the bill. Impossible woman, he thought yet again, wondering how she was able to down so many drinks and still be on her feet. Especially with those heels. As a mere, simple man, it was impossible to comprehend how she walked in these things at all. Well, it did make her hips sway nicely and it made her legs go on forever. God, he loved those legs of hers. No, he loved everything.

As soon as they got out of the building, when fresh, cool air hit the couple, Eva stumbled. John swiftly caught her by her arms, preventing her from tripping over her own feet. After getting up again, she wrapped her arms around his waist and used his shoulder to support her head. The fresh air hit her harder than a train, apparently. John always knew that going outside can make the effects of alcohol worse but he could have never imagined that it would be like this. He chuckled. Suddenly he couldn't suppress the urge to just smile. Eva wasn't as tough as she always pretended to be.

Eva moved her head away from his shoulder. Their gazes met, resulting in an intense but loving stare. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but he could see a hint of love in her blue eyes. Her lips curled into a wide smile as she leaned her head closer to his. He gently stroke her soft, flowy hair. For brief moments, his eyes wandered down to her pink lips. Lips that begged to be kissed. 

He wasn't sure, who closed the distance between them, but he was glad it happened. Happiness rushed though his body, his lips tingled; he was taken over by some sort of ecstacy that he only experienced back in Alaska, when he and Eva spent the evening together.

John broke the kiss in need for oxygen. Though, he did not have more than a few moments to catch his breath before Eva took his head in her hands and pressed her mouth onto his again. His hands wandered down her waist, with his thumbs drawing circles on her hips through the fabric of her dress. Their lips parted yet again. He mustered her red face, her prominent cheekbones, her clear, blue eyes... If he wanted to, he could get lost in them forever.

„John“, she asked with a deceivingly innocent tone. „I want you to come home with me.“

His eyes widened with surprise. Never has a woman asked him to stay the night at her home. It was only when Eva let out a whimper that he realized that he clenched his hands around her hips.

„I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just a little surprised by your offer“, he muttered.

Eva's loving gaze turned into a rather cold one. He swallowed. Did he just make a mistake? Did she see it as a rejection? He had no way of knowing it, this woman was an absolute mystery to him. 

„Of course I will come with you, though! I would absolutely love to“, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

„Well, then“, Eva purred. „Let's go.“


End file.
